Prehistoric Whales
by dearbluebrid
Summary: Before the Ninja War, Sakura and Naruto had been seeing each other. But when Naruto brings Sasuke back, the two boys both fall into a deep coma. When Sasuke wakes up before Naruto, Sakura finds herself in a vulnerable position. For Naruto, time has passed far beyond his own knowledge, and the rest of the world can not wait for him to wake up. But what happens when he does?
1. Chapter 1

A year after the great war

Dear Sasuke,

Have you ever seen a whale before? In the Mist on a mission I managed to see a glimpse of one up close. Who knew that millions of years ago, the first whale walked on four legs and was originally a land mammal? Darwin, a great man who studied change knew that the world was in constant movement. It's strange how things evolve and change over time, without us even knowing. It takes time (plenty of it, mind you) but things do change gradually. I don't really know why I am writing to you. Maybe it's some sort of emotional relief to be doing so, so I guess I will continue writing if it makes me feel better. It has been one year since the second Great Ninja war finished, and people are still trying to adapt to this change. A lot can happen within years and years of your absence Sasuke. During the time of your disappearance, Naruto and I have been seeing each other. Truthfully, I don't know why I am with him. Of course I don't deserve him, I know that. But I guess it happened because we needed comfort. A lot of members from rookie nine have died, and Naruto was just there. You sure knocked him out good, ne Sasuke? But you are back, and when you both wake up from the coma you're in, I hope things can get back to the way they were. How brutal change can be when it happens way to fast huh?

Sakura.

Two years later.

Dear Naruto,

Please, _please_ wake up soon. Sasuke has already woken up, and he really won't talk to me, or to anyone for that matter. His vision is near gone, and we need as much help as we can having him adapt back to the life in the village.

I visited him last night, on orders of Tsunade of course. As much as I want to be Sasuke's friend again, I can't forgive him, especially after what he did to you and the village.

"He needs plenty of time to adjust." Tsunade said. "So let's hope the only person in this village will wake up and knock some more sense into the Uchiha." I laughed at this, but at the same time almost made me cry. What if you never wake up? I really hope that is not the case.

Please Naruto, it's so difficult without you here. It's been two years now, and I really hope I don't get tired to waiting for you, because I love you. I really do.

Sakura

Dear Hinata,

Today Tsunade, Kuenei and I came to visit you. We didn't expect you to talk at all, but it would be nice to hear you speak.

"These flowers that Ino gave us are beautiful." Tsunade said. I agreed I like them very much.

"What are these?" Kureni asked. I didn't know myself, so I shrugged it off. Both of them commented on how much quieter I've been since the war, but they should know how much emotion can drive a person. I went to the Hospital again, in orders of Tsunade, accompanied by four anbu. I had the task of healing Sasuke's eyes, although I really didn't want to be doing so.

"I will not have you touch me." Sasuke said. I didn't want to be touching him either.

All he could do was grunt and face the other way.

"I do not want to touch you, but as orders of the village I love I must heal you. Without my help would you not be able to reproduce a strong clan in the future? What kind of clan has eyes that cannot even see their opponent? Ne Sasuke-_kun." _I said.

I saw one of the Anbu flinch, and I knew it was Shikamaru. I don't know much about clans, and so much talking about them would get me hanged.

It is only within orders I helped Sasuke, and at the same time I knew Naruto would have wanted me to be nice to him. I hope he wakes up soon. Maybe you could tell him to Hinata? Appear as an angel in his dreams, and beg him to wake up. Please rest safely in heaven, I miss you.

Sakura.

Dear Naruto,

Sasuke is doing a lot better. He has managed to get out of bed, but still needs assistance to walk around. Because I am a ninja, and to save spending in the village, Tsunade has asked me to be Sasuke's aid. His trail was decided after he is restored back to health. It's a bit pointless really because I assume his sentence would be death. I can think of no other punishment.

Today I went to Sasuke's room, and Tsunade and Kakashi were already there speaking to him.

"You will need to obey Sakura." Tsunade said in a stern voice. "I assume you will not try to attack her, for the only one who will end up hurt is you."

She turned around and faced me. "Sakura, do not be gentle with him." This made me a bit mad. Why would I be gentle to him? Tsunade, my own mentor thinking I'd let a petty little thing called emotion stand in the way of my village?

"I won't." I said sternly.

Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded. "Don't hurt him to bad then."

With that the Anbu guarding Sasuke disappeared and I was left alone.

"Get up." I said.

He didn't reply.

So I repeated myself louder. When he did not reply the second time I grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes.

"I am not the same person as before." I said. "And I will not have you disrespect me. So when I speak, look at me when I am talking to you."

Sasuke was holding on to my wrist, and then plied them off.

"Do not touch me, or I will have you removed." He said. I didn't really know what to say after that so I got up and left.

"I will ask for a replacement, but I warn you it will not be pleasant." I said.

I visited you again Naruto after. I ranted to you and told you everything I was feeling. I hope you wake up soon. Please do.

Sakura

Dear Naruto,

Yesterday I asked to be removed from Sasuke's aid. Tsunade got pretty mad.

"We need to reduce the cost of money Sakura! We seriously cannot afford to be hiring different nurses because of your personal dislikes to the Uchiha." She said.

Because of Tsunades loving nature, she did end up putting Sasuke in the care of someone else. Sadly, all the nurses who aided Sasuke did not do a good job assisting him because they were newbie nurses, and it was all the village was able to afford.

"You will be put back in Sasuke's permanent care. I know this is difficult for you, but Sasuke is currently in a fragile state, and is not able to hurt anyone even if he wanted to." She took a sip of her sake and shooed me out.

"Okay Sensei." I said.

Sakura

Dear Naruto,

Have you ever seen Sasuke's complex? It's giant! Surely a clan with so much money would gloat about it! It's been a few days since Saske's release, and he was able to walk. He did need a guide for the most part, but I didn't mind telling him where to go.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"In order of the village, I am able to bring you back home where you can feel… at home." I said. There were a lot of weeds and over grown bushes around Sasuke's home; and it was really hard to get it. I guess no one took care of the house because no one was left to do it.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

I was a bit shocked to hear him ask questions, so I stuttered a bit.

"Say w-what?"

We walked inside and closed the door, ignoring the stares the villagers gave.

"Every time you address an action, it is always in order of the village." He said.

"Because I don't want you to think that this is any more of that silly fangirl shit. I am only helping you because I want to help the village, and I want to help Naruto."

He grunted and smirked.

When Sasuke and I settled in, he laid some ground rules on his house.

"The room on the far left, Is Itatchi's room. You are not to go near that room. Down this hall, to the right of the next hall, are my parent's quarters. You are not to go in there as well. My room, as a child, of course will be off limits."

"Fine." I said. "But here are my rules."

Sasuke flinched and turned his head towards me glaring dark holes into my skin.

"You and I will sleep in the living room. I will be on the furthest left near the door, and you to the right. In the afternoon, I will be studying for my next exam, so you will not bother me." I said.

And as the day progressed, Sasuke did whatever I told him to do without complaint. I guess it's safe to say he has lost his attitude towards me, but it will take time to make him a friend again.

It's been three years, please wake up soon Naruto.

Sakura.

Dear Naruto,

Today Tusnade called me to babysit Kureni's son along with Sasuke until she returned from her mission. It was late until she got home, and Sasuke's was getting tired. He was training all day in the yard where I was able to watch him.

"It's late." Sasuke said.

"I need to visit Naruto, something you have not done lately." I said. "I can ask Tsunade to let me in." Sasuke snorted. I knew Sasuke loved you very much Naruto, as a brother of course. He did in fact visit you a number of times, and often wanted time alone. It's been nearly three years since Sasuke woke up, and a year can change a lot. He is opening up more, and I hope Sasuke will continue to later on.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but Naruto is in critical care, and we can't have extra people wondering the halls." She said quietly.

"Sasuke is tired and needs rest. Naruto will be fine without you today. Ino has already come to accompany him anyway."

Sasuke turned his back and started to walk home.

"Hurry up it's starting to rain." He said. I felt the drops on my skin and ran to Sasuke who was holding out a prepared umbrella. We walked home in silence, and Sasuke did not ask when I turned unusually quiet. I liked that about him.

I am sorry that I was not able to visit you. Please wake up.

Sakura

Dear Naruto,

Sasuke asked me the strangest question today! Who knew he, out of all people would ask questions?

"What is your relationship to Natuto?" He asked. I put my pen down and closed the book I was reading. The exam was coming soon, and I needed as much time as I could get, but with Sasuke on my hands was an even bigger problem.

"Naruto and I are in a relationship." I said confidently.

He did not flinch but instead glared at me rather coldly.

"For what reasons?" He asked. I was stunned. _Reasons? _

"Reasons?" I said loudly. "I love him."

Sasuke turned around with a grunt and continued his training. He was able to move on his own, and his vision was completely back. I still don't understand why Sasuke asked that question; whether it was in worry for you, or I.

Sakura

One year later

Dear Naruto,

I know I have not been writing to you lately. Sasuke as no longer living with me, but I was assigned to train him. He was released from the death sentence, but is not allowed to go on any high rated missions. After all, he did demolish Madara who was a major threat to the village.

Sakura.

Dear Hinata,

I don't know what to do. What if Naruto doesn't wake up at all? It makes me want to cry a whole lot because I love him, and I want to protect him for you. I know that if you were alive, it should have been you to help regain Naruto's health. Do I really love Naruto? Or is it because I am doing in the spite of you?

Sakura

Dear Hinata,

Today, Sasuke and I spared. He was allowed to enter the chunin exams, only under some circumstances. He did end up wining, but it was a tie on the most part.

It was late at night, and Sasuke was cornering me. I knew the ability of his jutsu. He had the sharingan and not the byakugan. Mistakenly, I hid behind a tree, with my back against the bark. A split second later, invisible wires came from behind and constricted my movements. He appeared as a puff of smoke and pinned my wrists together on top of my head before I was able to reach for another kunei.

Sasuke's leg was badly cut, and his gut was bruised. I myself had shards of wood grinding behind me, and a burn on my left arm.

His chest was hovering near my own, and I could smell the stench of sweat and blood from our bodies. He was breathing heavily, and my head was just in the crook of his neck.

"Not bad." He said, smirking down at me. "But it can get better." He said still constricting my wrists. I managed to break free of my right arm, but he placed his free arm and pinned it down as well.

"You can get better as well." I said huffing. "But still not as strong as Naruto."

This triggered him. He held my wrist down harder. "Naruto is in a coma."

"Why are you so worried about him?" I asked smirking. His brows creased. I tried to get out of his hold, but his arms were way to strong.

"You don't love him do you?" He said bluntly. His cold black eyes were staring down on me, and I was fully captivated in them.

"You don't know." I said trying to fight back.

I didn't want to talk about this now, especially because I was in fact having doubts about Naruto already.

"Hn." He said.

"Is that the only thing you say?" I said grinding my teeth.

He replied with a no, and then slightly released his hold on me.

"I know you do not love Naruto truly. You should stop that charade, it is hurting him." He said cutting the wires. I stood near him, and we stood looking at each other at a rather close proximity.

I don't know why I did it. I really don't. As I was staring into those dark eyes and pursed lips, I came closer to him. It was an odd surprize that he did not pull, away, but rather kissed back. His touch was soft, quite opposite from his cold hearted attitude.

As we pulled away, Sasuke pulled me into a hug and inhaled my scent. I was confused. Hinata, am I betraying Naruto, or am I setting him free from lies?

Sakura

Dear Naruto,

So I hear you have woken up, and in such an odd time, ne?

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

CRAP. I noticed i didn't separate the letters in the last chapter. I had a little blurb i wrote, but for some reason it didn't show. I made some mistakes (like saying third ninja war instead of second) but i keep trying to fix it, but it just wont work! :( Anyway, this is my latest creation. I wrote it in a day, and i really think i should re write it in a better form with a few added things. Maybe a series not using letters? who knows? I really love this piece of work, so REVIEW PLEASE :))

**ALSO: I HATE TO HURT** NARUTO. Like I really hate it, but it adds to the emotion to the story. and of course, i am an emotional person who likes to kill all the characters in the story and make you readers cringe in sadness. MUHAHHHA.

last chapter btw.

_**Anon and XxLizzie-chanxX**_thanks for reviewing! love you darlings.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Ino,

I know you saw us. And I am really sorry I did that to Naruto. I know I have to explain myself to him when he asks for me. It's just that things change, and I know I sound really _really _stupid right now, but it's not my fault I can't control my own emotions.

Sakura

* * *

Dear Hinata,

It' been two days since Naruto has woken up, and I have not been talking to anyone since. I really don't know what to do. Two days ago when Ino told me she saw Sasuke and I, I have gone into hiding.

"Naruto has just saved the village and your ass a few years ago, and the only way you can repay him is by kissing his bestfriend?" Ino said.

We were alone in Sasuke's home. I was dropping off medications for his eyes, until Ino shoved her way inside.

"I do love Naruto." I argued. "I just happened to fall in love tih Sasuke again."

"Well you can't be in love with two people!" She yelled. Sasuke was outside training again, so he was unaware of Ino's presence. (Or maybe he was aware, but did not care)

"I don't know what to do Ino, I love Naruto, but I also had just happened to love Sasuke!" I said. "Time changes everything, and it's not my fault it changed so much."

"That's such bull shit." Ino said. "Can't you think of a better line at least?"

After that, Ino left and she was really angry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.

I asked for more hospital shifts from Tsunade outside of where Naruto was staying, and she keeps telling me to visit Naruto. I told her what was wrong today, and she seemed upset.

"You can't run from this, Sakura." Tsunade said. "As your master, I am obligated to order you to aide Naruto, but I know how emotional things will get now that you have told me so. I will be assisting Narto myself, and Kakashi will run the desk as a substitute."

"Thank you sensei." I replied. But I really didn't feel like she helped at all.

"What should I do about Naruto, or Sasuke?" I asked.

Tsunade uncrossed her arms and stood up from the desk she was sitting in. She walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Sasuke has already visited Naruto, and I know he feels sorry for him. Sasuke has feelings for you, and this is not his fault, it is yours." She said.

"That doesn't help." I said. "I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you had a choice. But maybe it's just the way things have to turn out." She unraveled her arms from me and held me forearms.

"Oh teen love." She said smiling. "Go visit Naruto now, and explain to him what has happened. He doesn't know how long he's been in a coma for, so just take it slow."

* * *

Dear Sai,

Remember how you always called me ugly? I really feel like it now. I went to visit Naruto yesterday, and I felt really bad for saying things the way I did.

When I came into Naruto's room, I gave him a tight hug. I missed him so much. His eyes lit up into bright blue spheres and that cheered me up.

"Sakura-chan!" He said. I wrapped my arms all the way around him inhaling his scent. It has really been so long ago that my body has almost retracted too soon on his touch.

"I'm so glad you're up." I said.

"Same, I'm starving too."

His hair was longer than it had been years ago. It grew a bit longer than it was, and nearly resembled his father's hair. I knew someone came to cut it regularly, but it was only every few months.

"Still the same Naruto." I said.

He nodded and took my hand. "I returned Sasuke for you."

And when he said that I almost cried; He did return Sasuke, and he did it for me.

"Kakashi and Tsunade are so proud." I said. "I'm proud."

"So how is Hinata-chan and Kiba? I know Shino should be as quiet as ever. He was totally kicking some major ass in that battle ne, Sakura-chan?"

And now I really wanted to cry.

"And I have to get up and kick Lee in the balls; he was over doing himself again." He chuckled, and I tried to laugh along with it, but I guess it looked like I was just making a weird face.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

_What was wrong? Everything was wrong! The time he woke up, the time he decided to go to sleep, the time he missed all their funerals; all of it was wrong. _

"Sakura?" He asked again.

And when he said my name a second time, I started to really cry. It was hard enough to deal with Sasuke, but some of the friends Naruto mentioned made me want to tear up the entire place. When I stopped crying, he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me hard.

"Sakura, who is dead?" He asked bluntly.

I couldn't speak, and when I was able to, everything came out in muffled sobs.

"Hinata, Kiba and Lee passed away." I admitted, and at the time I wish I didn't say it. "Sai disappeared and Yamato-sensei was turned into Kabuto's reanimated puppets."

Naruto's face turned very sour, and I was crying way too much to care what he said after. I guess time changes things, and it doesn't even have to take millions of years to change us.

Naruto was crying a lot, and Kakashi came in to comfort both of us.

I guess Sai, I really am an ugly person. I just wished you would return, from where ever you are, and this time, the course of time will not change me, when, and if, you return.

* * *

Dear Hinata,

I talked to Sasuke today. He really wasn't in the mood because he had just came home from a mission with a couple of kids in Neji's team. They never got along, so I guess it wasn't easy.

"Sasuke." I said.

He and I were walking down the road that had led to his home. He stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. This situation had seemed similar.

"You've heard Naruto has woken up now, haven't you?" I called out to him.

Sasuke slowly turned around and glared at me. He was wearing his headband proudly, and a sweater with the uchiha symbol on it with a green vest.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

I started to walk towards him. I don't really know why I was, but I felt like I needed a hug from him. I needed him to hold me and just whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

"Working in the hospital." I said.

I came really close to Sasuke and looked at him. How could he ever love someone like me? How can the strongest male in Konoha love _me?" _

He came really close to my ear and whispered.

I guess it looked like I was about to cry again, because t the time if felt really confused. Sasuke had probably thought I was weak and hiding from all the problems.

"You are the strongest female in Konaha, soon to surpass Tsuande's skills. Don't doubt yourself."

I did not know what it was; maybe Sasuke saw the fear in my eyes and read my mind, but he knew me all too well.

I gave him a small hug and went home to cry some more again. If only time was on my side, maybe things would be a lot easier.

Sakura

* * *

Dear Ino,

I told him. Today at the hospital, Naruto was sitting in bed eating ramen, I went to him.

He smiled when he saw me, but it was a lot duller the first time I saw that same smile.

"Naruto." I said, greeting him.

"You haven't been visiting me lately, Sakura." He replied. "Getting tired of me ne?"

He and I chuckled a bit.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, there's just a lot on my mind, that's all." I said.

Being Naruto, he knew. Naruto knew the doubt and the lies. Naruto knew everything, because Naruto was Naruto.

"Do you love me, Sakura?" He asked. I told him that I did love him to of course, but he flinched at those words.

"And you love Sasuke too don't you?" He said.

I know it must have been much for Naruto, because he totally just saved the world yesterday. (In his mind, ofcourse.)

"I do." I admitted. I saw him frown, nod his head. Naruto was someone so understanding.

"How long has it been again?" He asked. "Four years since the war?"

"Almost" I replied. "I hope you can understand that a lot can happen within such a short period of time." He nodded his head.

"A lot can happen within seconds of waking up." He said almost angry. But I didn't want him to be mad, I wanted him to understand. Four years can really turn someone's life around, and for Naruto, his life was drastically changed in one sleep, literally.

"I want to be with you Naruto, and I want to be with Sasuke too." I said. "I just wished you woke up earlier. If you did, we would have gotten through life together."

Naruto shook his head. I knew he was sad, but it would crush him even more if I had lied to him. I wanted Naruto to be my friend, not a lover. Not_ my_ lover, at least.

"I understand, Sakura. I really do. You love Sasuke, and time was not on my side this time. Team seven is still together, and I guess we will have an amazing time trying to learn each other again."

I smiled and went on my way.

By the way Ino, Naruto is in a wheel chair at the moment, so our little "reunion" of team seven training will have to wait a bit.

You're so lucky, Ino, to have such a nice turn out in your life. I hope the wedding will be soon, we are looking forward in seeing your kids with Shika run around town. For now, our team seven needs to get along. I guess it'll be a family like yours some day? It's a bit broken and unbalance in some way, but still good. I'll see you around town ne, Ino-pig? See ya for now. Ja ne!

Love, Sakura.

* * *

**_Two years later_**

Dear Naruto,

I don't really know what to say in this letter. How are you? Well… I guess I know you're doing great; Ino told us that you have found a wife from your mother's clan, and you will be married soon. That's so great, Naruto-kun! I'm so happy for you. Ino also tells me you have become Hokage! Your father would be so proud, and I bet he's looking down and smiling at you this very second.

I was thinking of a lot of things lately; about you and I and I really think it was a good thing that you didn't marry me, your wife if such a great woman. And not just that, I was thinking a lot about how things change, and that things the way they are now have not always been. I guess Darwin is just getting to me.I really hope we can plan a reunion with rookie nine and part of Gai's team. Gara from the sand has also told us that he plans on attending. As for Sasuke, his vision has returned completely, and he is able to use his blood line without any complications.

I passed my Medic Exam, and I've also become a certified head in this small village. I guess you must be proud of me too.

Just think, team seven will be reunited, and we will be seeing a lot of our friend's babies running around and being ninja of their own. I saw a baby whale while crossing an ocean, and told Sasuke the story of a prehistoric whale.

Have you ever seen a whale before? I managed to see a glimpse of one up close. Who knew that millions of years ago, the first whale walked on four legs and was originally a land mammal? Things will begin to change again, and I hope that this time it will not shock us too much. But things will change; that's for sure.

I was thinking in small rocking chair on Sasuke's front porch. It was then after this day, Shisu gave permission for us both to leave. We are currently staying in the land of fire, in a village near by, and will be coming back on behalf of your marriage. Anyway, I was watching him training (something I had done every month due to village orders) when Sasuke suddenly disappeared.

I got up, and frowned. Did Sasuke actually take this time to leave again? After having to go through all that trouble?

"Where are you going Sakura?" He asked from behind me. He had a sweater over his bare chest and had a small smirk on his face.

"I thought you left again." I replied crossing my arms. He gave off a glint of softness in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." I blushed. I guess you can say Sasuke and I are getting along quite nicely.

He leaned in for a kiss, and I leaned in as well. I felt him smiling as we did and I laughed.

"Sakura." He said pulling out a small box.

"Yes?" I replied.

And he said "Marry me."

Love, Sakura.


End file.
